


Here At the End of All Things

by DizzyDrea



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-06
Updated: 2011-11-06
Packaged: 2017-11-05 04:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/402236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DizzyDrea/pseuds/DizzyDrea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlie doesn't want to end up as a substitute for the real thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here At the End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [numb3rs100](http://numb3rs100.livejournal.com/) Prompt #340 – Finale
> 
> I'd been thinking a lot about Charlie and Liz as a couple; it wasn't a pairing I'd ever considered, so writing this was a great challenge. The thing that niggled at me was this: would Liz be dating Charlie for who he is, or because he reminds her--in some small way--of Don? And wouldn't that lingering question drive Charlie up a wall? 
> 
> The title of this story comes from a line in _Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King_. At the very end, when Frodo and Sam think they're about to die, Frodo tells Sam he's glad to have his friend there. "I am glad that you are here with me," Frodo said. "Here at the end of all things, Sam." It's a testament to their friendship and enduring love that Frodo is glad to be sharing what's left of his future with his dearest friend. 
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal.
> 
> Disclaimer: Numb3rs belongs to The Barry Schindel Company, Scott Free Productions, CBS Television Studios and a lot of other people who aren't me. I'm doing this for fun and for practice. Mostly for fun.

~o~

It was late, just after two am. Charlie was supposed to be working, but his train of thought kept getting derailed. Instead, he was admiring Liz's long, lean frame draped appealingly across his couch. 

He supposed you could say they'd been dating, if dating meant take-out in the garage and late nights babysitting the super computer at CalSci. Still, as the Violent Crimes Squad's new team lead, she could have sent someone else. Instead, she'd been sending herself. 

And they'd kissed—oh had they kissed—making out like teenagers as they waited for the FBI database to produce a list of suspects late one night. He chose to take it all as a good sign, but he needed to know for sure. 

"What's up there, Charlie?" she asked, breaking his reverie. 

"What do you see, when you look at me?" he asked. 

Her head popped up, gazing at him. Then she rose and crossed the room, cupping his cheek as she smiled into amber eyes. 

"I see a genius mathematician, a loyal friend, and a tough crime-fighter wrapped up in a sexy package." 

"You see that?" 

Liz nodded. "I see you, Charlie. Not Don. You." 

Charlie let out the breath he'd been holding, smiling softly. He leaned over, kissing her slow and deep, holding her close once they'd pulled apart. It wasn't the finale to his love life he'd been expecting, but in some ways, it was better. It was real. 

"I'm glad it's you, here with me," he whispered. 

"Me, too," she whispered back. 

Just then, the printer fired up. Liz reached for the sheet of paper, scanning it as her face lit up. 

"This is just what we need," she said. She kissed him, then winked. "See you later, Professor." 

Charlie grinned as he watched her walk away. 

~Finis


End file.
